The Kingdom of Atlantis
by Alpha999
Summary: Thalia and Annabeth are royalty in the Atlantis kingdom. What happens when they meet Percy Jackson the low life bounty hunter?
1. at first sight

"Why are we here again?" I asked for the sixth time. Thalia was getting impatient of answering this question. "Because, Annabeth, unlike you I actually want a husband." I smirked. "And you chose to look at men at a guards resting quarter?" Thalia was getting annoyed. "Yes Annabeth I want to meet men who can- ooh nice muscles." I smirked again. I let my gaze wander to the place where bounty hunters brought criminals for gold. There were only 2 figures. One had a black robe. His face was white pale, messy black hair that was short. He was caring many crossbows. Then the other one had a white robe. I couldn't see his face because it was covered with the hood of the robe. He carried a round shield on his back and a bronze sword. "500 gold piece? My partner and I just brought the damn bandit leader and you give me 500 pieces only?" The head guard looked annoyed. "Well whatdau want kid?"

"1,000 gold pieces." The head guard's mouth dropped. "1,000? That's how much I make in 4 months kid. Take the 500 gold piece or leave."

"Fine I will leave. But the bandit comes with me."

"You can't take him."

"Watch me." They stared each other down. When the guard broke the stare he said, "500 is my final offer." The white robed man scoffed. When his gaze turned to me suddenly, I flinched. He had green intense eyes which made me feel as if he were dissecting my brain. But his eyes softened a little when he controlled his anger. He turned back ready to argue. I found myself grabbing Thalia and walking over to them. "What?" Thalia hissed. I just kept walking determined to find out who they were.

_**Wow I haven't wrote a story in a long time huh? Tsk tsk to me. Whateva. well enjoy this one cuz i will try hard to keep updating**_


	2. a normal life

_**Percy's pov**_

After I stared at the Princess I turned back to the head idiot. "Hey asshole? If I don't get 1,000 piece of gold, I return the bandit."

"You cannot do that. We will stop you forcibly." I scoffed again. "You think you can stop us? I just went through this low life" I kicked the bandit. "camp and came out unscathed. You think I won't do the same to you and your guards?" The guy gulped. "M my guards are perfectly capable of handling ourselves." But he look scared. "Give him the 1,000 gold pieces guard." A female voice said. "Who dares to- oh my lady!" The man said when he spotted the princess. "Give him the gold guard." She ordered firmly. "Very well." The guard said sulkily. I smirked. "Now who might you 2 be?" The princess asked. When my gaze found hers again I immediately knew who she was. Annabeth the first daughter of King Fredrick and Queen Athena. "I-" I said hesitantly. "I am white." And my partner said, "I am black." The princess's gaze narrowed. She was searching me and my partner with that intelligent gray eyes. "White an black." She said slowly. "The some what legend of bounty hunters. The slayer of the iron skin lion, The slewer of the sea serpent?" I nodded confirming it. "Legend- I mean rumor says you, white, are a decendent of Poseidon himself. Is that true?" My gaze hardened as I answered. "No Princess. Because if I answer this I would be executed for blasphemy." My gaze stayed cold. She gave a small laugh. "Very well. But I am curious of your stories. Would you allow us royalty back to your place for dinner tonight?" I was taken back but recovered quickly. "I would be honored. How about around 7. I live at-"

"No no. You may escort us back to your place when it is time. You may pick us up at the main gate at the palace." I bowed and said, "Until then my lady." I retreated as Nico took the 1,000 pieces of gold. And to think this day started as hell...

"You ready?" Nico asked. "Yeah of course." I replied. We stood at the entrance of the gate. Plan A. Get in diplomatically. Plan B? Kill everyone except the chosen target. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Who comes?" A man said as the slit on the door opened. "A person with authority." The man scoffed. "I think not." He slammed the door shut. Time for Plan B. I knocked again. "Wha-" The man didn't finish talking. Nico shot the man in the eye with a crossbow. He died. I kicked the gate open and the alarm came on. I drew my sword.

The bandits came in charging. One with a spear jabbed at me. I side stepped and caught the spear between my arm and my waist. I pulled him in close and shield bashed him. one down 29 more to go. Nico calmly stood back and fired arrows after another. 2 guys charged. Swords came at me. Duck kick slice and step back.

By the time we were done there were bodies littering the floor. Nico walked over them and said, "Let's go." We marched forward going for the target.

The chosen leader was drinking from a wine skin and holding a claymore at the same time. "Ahh... I see you have defeated my guards. Now who might you be?"

"Justice."

He laughed. "Very well. Let's see how you deal with a leader." He threw the wine skin aside and charged at me. He didn't make it. Not because I stopped him. Not because Nico shot him. It's cuz the idiot fell on his own robe and fell on his head. Unconsciousness was immediate. "Damn bastard. This is why you don;t drink wine when you're being invaded." Nico laughed and said, "Oh right let's go. We can make big money tonight."


	3. Dinner with a surprise

_**Annabeth's pov:**_

We were getting ready for the dinner. I wanted to be casual on my looks but nooo. Thalia insisted we go looking like snobby rich people. I suppose we were though. The bounty hunter I talked to was something of a wonder. He was interesting. I still think I sho- "Ooh this will look nice!" Thalia yelled. I sighed. This was the 15th dress I tried on. When Thalia came out she was wearing a black dress that showed off her body and barely covered her knees. She had black leggings and black leather knee boots. Typical. I had on now, a turqoise dress that was the same type of dress as Thalia. Pretty much, I looked like a slut.

We waited from about 2 mins until they came. A chariot led by a stunning white and black horse. They stopped in front of us. Percy was the first to get off. "Hello princesses." He bowed. Then he led us up onto the chariot. I sat next to him as Thalia sat next to Nico. She already had her arms tucked into his. All I did was sit and shiver as the strapless dress froze me to death. When Percy noticed he took off his robe and secured it onto me. "Thank you." He nodded and looked onward. It was warm and it for some reason smelled like the sea. Oh how I wish I could be there. I have begged my parents but they have denied me so. Because of the lack of security I have it's a surprise I am allowed around the town like this. Well, we have three guards behind us just in case. Something was off about this robe. It was fuzzy like an animal hide. I felt it and it was furry. Lion's pelt? I mused. Wait they killed iron skin lions. That means...

Once we arrived I examined the place. It wasn't small but it wasn't big either. Percy led us in. He sat us down as Nico baked up many different types of food. They told us there stories. Nico's full name was Nico deangleo. He was only 8 when his sister was murdered in front of him. Then when his father had tried to seek out the murder, he went missing. His mother had grieved so much she took her own life. So Percy found him like that at the age of 12 when they joined together.

Percy on the other hand, Percy Jackson was his full name, he was found in a cave close to the sea. There was a trail of blood next to him and a woman's body. He presumed it was his mother. He as a baby caught fish to eat and grew. At the age of 8 he swam to shore where he was found by guards. When the guards took care of him, he fled. He taught himself how to fight and met up with Nico.

It was surprise to here these kind of stuff. By the time we finished the meal we were talking as if we were old friends. Suddenly Nico stood up quickly. "Bandits." He hissed. How did he know they were here? I thought. Percy stood up too. He put on his robe and grabbed his sword and shield. We heard a scream followed by a sickening thud against the door. I was scared. Percy pushed me back as did Nico to Thalia. When the door opened, it revealed to bandits covered in blood grinning. "Hook line and sinker." Then they struck.


	4. Bandits with sharp weapons

_**Percy's pov**_

When the first two struck I immediately ducked down knowing what was going to happen. Nico shot both of them through the helmet. Then he stated reloading. I drew my sword and ran to the door. it was open again and a bandit charged in with a spear. I stopped him by catching the spear between my waist and arm. Then I proceeded to kick him in the groin. He gave a loud yelp. I psykicked him back. I had to give a warning. I threw my sword through the door and I heard a satisfying crunching noise. I then threw my shield and it clanged against someone. I saw Nico calmly shooting threw the walls. He was using his powers. I was empty handed with weapons as three more bandits came in. The two princesses were huddled together behind Nico. I bared out my fist and charged. The first one was dumb and ugly. He swung a massive sword until it got stuck in the floor board. I jumped and did a spinny kick. 2 more to go. The other 2 were smart. They were circling me. They both struck. I managed to block the first swing of the sword. But then the other one came up from behind and swung his twin swords together. It struck me in the ribs. The swords shattered. Good. I looked at the stunned bandit and kneed him in the face. 1 more to go. He launched himself at the princesses. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. When Nico shot another arrow I launched him in front of it. He was struck in the face. "My kill." He and I said at the same time. "Are we good?" I asked. "Yep." He replied. We lead the princesses back to our chariots. "Time to go." But we didn't need to. Royal guards came in and sweeped our house looking for survivors. Out of the 3 guards one of them survived. "Princesses are you alright?"

"Yes." Thalia snapped. "But no thanks to you!" The guard turned red. "Someone had to tell the other guards..." He muttered. But he turned around and said, "It's time to go. You too." He said jutting his chin at me an Nico. We nodded and got on the Chariot.

After a day we stood at the royal hall. Where the 4 throne was. I was on my knees head bowed ready to be praised by the king or queen. Surprisingly the queen came up. "Thank you for protecting my daughters." She held out a hand and I kissed it. She did the same thing for Nico. "Now onto buisness." She said. Wait what? I thought we were done now. "As you know, these bandits attacked because they knew the princesses were unguarded. I was surprised they were taken care of by bounty hunters. Now I have an offering for you two. A full time job. Would you two like to be the personal guards for my daughter?" I was shocked. This job was given to the most highly trained guards. "Why us?" Nico asked. The queen smiled. "Because, I have heard from our guards and my daughters that you, Nico shot the Bandits through the walls and hit everyone of them." She turned to me. "And my daughter Annabeth says that you took out 3 bandits with your bare fist." Then Annabeth shot a wink towards me.

"This is a one time offer. You must decide now." She warned. Nico and I had a silent conversation. We concluded and gave them our answers. "We will." We both said together.


	5. Beach house

_**Percy's pov:**_

I really hate this. We are going to the beach. Normally I would enjoy it but we are going to a certain beach that makes me want to kill some one. The beach where I was born. So here we are now, in a chariot coming down a road to a beach house. Annabeth is asleep her head on my lap. Nico and Thalia are flirting and this robe is really making me warm. We stopped in front of the house where the guards and maids came from the house. I gently shook Annabeth. "Huh? Oh are we here?" I nodded and helped her up.

When we got in I hid my amazement. But this place was great. It was big and grand. I walked Annabeth to her room. "Where am I sleeping?" I asked. She told me not to be formal to her earlier. "In my room." I noticed her face getting red. "Err not my bed but on the couch." She pointed at the big couch. It was 7 Pm and I walked to it and dropped my stuff. A maid came in, "It's time to eat Princess." Annabeth hardly looked up from her book. "Ok."

We walked down and sat on the table. On the table was gourmet chicken with gravy over it. We had bits of wine for beverage and freshly cut greens. As we ate talking about the beach and what to do, a messenger came in and said, "My lady!" He gasped out from running. "Master- Master Luke is coming tommorow." When he said that, I noticed Annabeth's face getting red. "Very well." She said. "Damn it! Now we can't do anything at the beach!" Thalia yelled. She gave a death glare. "My lady you're hyperventilating." I said with an amused grin. She looked away and said, "Shut it guard." I grinned and dug into a leg of a chicken.

By the time it was 10 I led Annabeth upstairs. She held out her hands and I took off her robe. She laid down on the bed and said, "Good night Percy." I nodded and laid on the couch. I got under the cover and took off my shirt. I tried to sleep. But it was haunting me that I was back at the beach. After an hour I gave up and walked out to the balcony. I looked around. The moon was high and shining which made the beach beutiful. "Can't sleep?" I heard a voice. It was Annabeth. "No."

"Why?"

"This is where I was born." I pointed to the cave.

"Oh." She sat next to me tucking in her feet. Her head lied on my shoulder. We sat there for a while. "Percy, do you have any idea who you're parents were?" She asked. I shook my head. "Oh." I looked down at her to confront her about her ancestory when I realized she was looking at me.

I didn't know how or why, but our lips were together as one. Seconds later, my head is on the armrest or the chair and Annabeth is on top of me. We broke apart needing breath but Annabeth got off of me and went to bed silently. I stared longing for her lips again but I got up and laid down on my couch.

I was about to nod off when I heard foot steps. It was light and gentle. I felt someone's lips on my forehead and someone shuffle into my covers lying next to me back pressed. I knew who it was so when she said, "I love you." I didn't hesitate to say, "I love you too."


	6. A dream?

_**Hey you chicos and chicas! Yo soy- aghh nevermind. Hey how is it going? Thanks for the reviews and I'd just like to say, keep on coming with the reviews cuz, it gives me the inspiration to keep writing. Also anyone watch hunger games? Pretty good wasn't it? So as I have said, I needed inspiration and you people are doing fantastic. But I need an on coming person. So I decided to take a character out of the book and have her with me. Say Hi to Annabeth!**_

_**Annabeth: Great... I'm stuck with a mortal...**_

_**Me: A mortal that could get you killed in this story.**_

_**Annabeth: Whatever.**_

_**Me: As you can see, she is exited! **_

_**Annabeth: (Rolls eyes0)**_

_**Me: Let's see how embarassed I can make her in this story.**_

_**Annabeth: Wait I didn-**_

I woke up cold sweat with a dream. Surprisingly it wasn't a nightmare. I looked around. Annabeth was sleeping on her bed. Was it a dream? I got up slowly. I tugged on my shirt. The slipped on my robe. I listened silently. She wasn't sleeping. Her breathing was irregular and she kept fidgeting in bed. I rolled my eyes. A sudden thought came to me. It wasn't a dream. I carefully thought of what to do and just simply went with the blunt solution. I kicked the bed and said, "Wake up." She groaned and rolled over. I pulled away the blanket and immediately regreted it. It must have been hot at night because all she was wearing was undergarment. **(Annabeth: Really?) **I immediately turned around and I could tell that your highness wasnt in the best mood too. I felt something hit my head as she screamed, "Percy!" I turned around to confront her and immediately something hit my guts and my breath came out as a woof. I turned around again. I checked the clock and decided it was best to just leave. "Breakfast is in 10 min my lady." And with that I ran for my life just barely missing the book she threw at me again.

At the breakfast Annabeth had came down stumbling and cursing with annoyance. She sat next to me and shot a angry look. I chuckled as she stabbed at her eggs visciously. "Uh where is Nico and Lady Thalia?" I asked. One of the servants looked paled. "We heard strange noises and decided to leave them alone." I raised my eyebrows. "Fare enough. I will check on them."

I stomped upstairs annoyed at being forced away from my breakfast. I didnt even bother to knock as I plowed through the door wrenching the lock away. What I found was something terrible. The two of them were in the same bed and the blankets barely covered Thalia's upper curves. I went through shock and then I stared at the ground and said, "What the fuck?" I immideately blushed the news flashing in and ran away slamming the door close.

"What are they up to?" Annabeth asked as I sat down in my seat. "Uhh... there playing a game of sword and the sheath."(_**AN: Sorry about the pun couldnt resist)** _

"Oh how do you play?" She asked. But before I could reply with a either a smooth lie or a stuttering comment, most likely the latter, Nico and Thalia came in looking better or worse. Better as in they had clothes on. Worse as in they look like they had a hangover. Thalia turned to me and gave me both middle fingers and said, "I am going to kick your sorry ass sooner or later." I grinned in defiance and said, "So you'll allow me to, ah tell the others?" She glared at me and sat down. Nico was just grinning like an idiot. I gave him a thumb up.

After breakfast and a report from the messanger saying, "Prince Luke will be coming tommorow. He has an emergency meeting." Thalia had hooted with victory for more time at the beach. And Annabeth snapping right back at her. Quite a show they put on.

We were now at the beach because of Thalia's request. I wore a green shirt and blue swim trunks and wore my robe on top of it. I put my pen into it's pen mode. The pen was a metal chisel carved pen with a plastic grip. I slipped it in my trunks and walked out. Everyone was already outside waiting for me. "What are you a girl? What took you so long?" Thalia snapped. "I'm sorry my lady." I said bowing. She seemed to be taken back. "Well... Don't take that long next time." With a huff she turned around and started off to the beach. "You don't have to go." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and replied, "Nah, don't wanna ruin the fun. Besides I have to prooooooooo. What the hell are you wearing?" MY reply turned into a question as she blushed. She was wearing a sea green bikini. And I just realized her milky white skin. She snapped her fingers at me. "Hello earth to Percy? You're drooling."

"Am not." But I casually wiped my mouth to make sure. There was none. She frowned taking me in. "Why are you wearing such an uncomfortable outfit?" I looked down at myself, "My robe? What's wrong with it." But she was right. It was super hot here and it didn't help that my robe was made of thick lion pelt. "Here give it to me." She said. She walked over to me and I froze as she took off my robe for me. I wasn't used to people getting close to me. So i was taken by surprise. OF course if yesterday was a dream I would have an excuse. "Oh how the mighty has fallen. A royalty undressing a servant." I joked with a smirk. She grinned as she gave the pelt to a servant. "It is you who has fallen not me." I was confused what? Oh shit. She kicked my feet and I tumbled clumsily into the sand. She reached down and patted my cheek. "Never underestimate anyone." She smiled as she helped me up. "Same goes for you." Her face immediately turned to recognization but was a second too late. I lifter her on my shoulder so she was sitting on my shoulder. She struggled to get out as I claimed to everyone at the beach. "Bow down to Princess Annabeth!"

_**Annabeth: You suck!**_

_**Me: Hey I'm getting you and percy together.**_

_**Annabeth: I don't like him!**_

_**Me: You're in denial.**_

_**AN: Anyway sorry about the short chapters. I would like some help in the story and the 2 people who messaged me heres a shout out to u two! Anyways review review review!**_


	7. The day at the beach

_**Important author note! I got a review wondering why this was M rated. I thought about it and thought why not make it T rated. But I want your opinions. Review to give me the anwser whether to keep it M or make it a T. Alright? Thanks guys!**_

Percy's Pov(as always)

"Damn it." I muttered in annoyance as I sat down in the sand watching the rest of them play. I rubbed my cheeks but it still stung. I had shrugged out of my shirt and it was a big mistake. I was mauled by a group of girls age variety difference in range. They all asked me my name my address and someone even asked me if I wanted to do a quickie. When Annabeth saw this she for some reason slapped me and walked away storming. That's why I'm here and because of Annabeth the girls left, which I was fine with but the hungry stares I was getting was freaking me out. "Feeling lonely?" I heard behind me. I sighed. I turned around to confront her and when I saw her face I was shocked with a memory.

_**Flash back:**_

_"Well I'll be damned!" The man infront of me anoucnced to his wife. "Who is he father?" A girl asked. "I don't know sweetie. Why don't You ask him? I found him in the sand all wet and brought him here." The girl smiled flipping her red hair behind her shoulder. "That was nice of you." Then she turned towards me. "What's you're name?" She asked sweetly. I was shocked. I had been always kicked out or called to the guards at but this family welcomed me in. "My name is..." I hesitated. "My name is Percy." She smiled at me and helped me up from the floor where I had crawled into a ball. "Hi Percy! MY name is..."_

_**Flashback ended:**  
><em>

"Rachel." I breathed out. The small red haired freckled girl was now insanely gorgeous. Her blondish redish hair turned into a straight on deep red as it flowed down to her back. The freckles were still there but not as many. And for a ginger she was amazingly tan. (_**Gingers have no soul... Thats y I love them)**_Not to mention that her curves grew and they were impressively big. "Percy?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching up. "Percy!" She shouted. And next thing I knew her arms were wrapped around me in a hug. "Rachel! I thought I'd never see you again." I mumbled into her hair. She pulled back and stared at me in the eyes. "Never thought I'd see you too..." She dropped the last part and started chewing her lips. "I'm sorry about that. You know the guards would of sent me to orphanage or some guild for me to make money. You know why I had to run away." She smiled at me. "I know. But you look good. You shaped up." She seemed to blush as she said this. "You checking me out?" She shook her head furiously. I laughed. "You don't look to bad yourself Red." She rolled her eyes at the old nickname. "Watch what you say water boy." She replied.

"Water boy?" Someone said behind us. I turned to face a very annoyed Annabeth. "Am I intruding on something?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "No not at all. This is my friend Rachel. Her family took me in when I escaped the cave." Then I realized I still had my arms around Rachel. I slowly eased off. "More than a friend I see." She hissed at me with narrowed eyes. "What's it to you?" I replied back. She seemed to be taken back. I turned around and winked at Rachel who blushed. "See you later Red." She winked back the blush still on her face. "You better water boy." I turned to the now pissed off Annabeth and walked so I was in her personal space. "Wh-what do you think you're doing." She demanded trying but failing to sound demeaning. I rolled my eyes. "Having fun." Then without a warning I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "PERCY!" She shouted. I was laughing so hard and I saw Thalia and Nico doing the same. She beat at my back with fury but my curse kept it at bay. She was actually really close to my sensitive point. S I ran top speed into the water and threw her in. She screamed murder as she came back out instantly and started beating the hell out of me. I just stood there with a smirk as she beat at me. Eventually she stopped to breath really hard and rub her knuckles. "You could of at least made some noise or fell a little." She gasped out as she clutched her hands. I rolled my eyes. Then I caught myself. What was I doing. The Princess was suppose to be guarded. I couldn't be emotionally attached or it would affect how I fight. I slowly moved away and my eyes darkened as my serious face came. "My apologies your majesty." Trying hard not to grin. Ok so maybe a little fun won't hurt. She looked at me in the eyes and frowned. "Is something wrong?" I shrugged but thought of an idea.

"So wanna tell me why you um did something to me last night?" I cursed at myself for being so stuttering. Her smile froze but was instantly back. "What do you mean?" I scoffed. "You want me to shout it out or do you want to talk about this in private.?" Her smile froze once more. "Fine." She turned around and stomped her way back to beach house. I turned to Nico and nodded. He nodded back. He would understand this.

We walked into the house. She led me into her bed room. She turned and stared at me. "What do you want?" She snapped. "Why did you kiss me last night and sleep with me?" I asked face turned a shade of pink but she replied confidently, "I have no idea what you mean." Then she smirked, "Getting delusional are we?" I let out a soft growl. "Then tell me why my couch smells like lemon?" She raised her eyebrows. "It's the smell of your hair. I know because you slept with me." She rolled her eyes. "Still delusional. That doesn't prove anything." I led her to the balconey and said, "Why are their two indents on the couch?" She looked at it and said, "Probably because you sometimes sat there and I sat there this early morning to read my book." I was having enough of this and decided to do a risky move. "Then I bet you if I kiss you right now you would kiss back." She smirked but there was slight hesitation now. "I don't think so." This time it was my turned to smirk. With the speed and sneakiness of a panther, I cupped her cheek and brought my lips to her. My suspicions were correct. She melted into my arms as she clutched behind my neck. I immediately pulled back earning a groan from her. Then she seemed to realized what she did. "Th-that doesn't prove shit!" She shouted. Arrogant little ass. I took a step towards her and she took a step back. We kept at it until I cornered her against the wall. This time instead of being smooth and soft. I rammed my lips against her with force. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. I threw her onto the bed and jumped right back to her. It's a good thing we were wearing swim suits cause it made this ordeal a whole hell of a lot easier.

_**Yes they have sex. I didn't put any lemons because of the should I make it a t or m. If you guys vote for m then I will put one. If you don't then I'll keep it like this. Also sorry for making Annabeth kind of a bitch. But I like her this way.**_

_**Annabeth: Shut up!**_

_**Me: Bitchy Annabeth. That should be a story.**_

_**Annabeth: (draws her dagger.)**_

_**Me: You can't hurt me it's bronze.**_

_**Annabeth: Shit**_


	8. A dream too good to wake

**Hey guys its the author again. I decided that I should do a m rate. and as i promised I will put a lemony chapter for the last one. I mean everyone loves a good lemon right? Good. so officially this will be a m. but right now im fresh out of ideas for a good lemon so I will need ure help. give me a lemony version of what u think wud happen when percy throws annabeth onto the bed. and thanks for the reviews. keep it up and I'll keep posting. Thanks. Oh right I do not own pjo no one freking does except RR. So I dont want to do disclaimers.**

**Percy's pov:**

Annabeth and I laid their half covered with the blanket. She was breathing hard but as for me my recovery was faster. I smirked as I got up putting my boxers back on while she laid their. Her arms covered her face. I put on my shorts and green t as she started getting up shakily. "So do you wanna tell me again that you don't love me?" I asked eyeing her as she dressed. "Shut up." She growled back but I could tell that she didn't mean it. I hadn't really meant to sleep with her but she was really getting me pissed off. I hesitantly walked up to her. She struggled to put on her shirt. I helped her into it making sure I didn't touch anywhere. "All's forgiven?" I asked. "Sure." I smiled as she shyly leaned against me. This was a dream to good to be true. Which it was exactly. A messanger ran in and gasped out, "Master Luke. He is at the palace and requires you're presence." I could feel Annabeth freeze against my body. I pulled back immediately. I shoulda remembered. She turned towards me with a guilty look. I just shrugged as I said, "Alright lets get the hell out of here."

We were in the chariot getting ready to go. I sat as far away from Annabeth as she twiddled her thumbs. Nico and Thalia probably sensed the tension between us. While I was frustrated that she would sleep with me when she had another man, it was still my fault because I knew and forced it upon her. Then a familiar red haired girl came by our chariot. "Sorry you're majesty, I just wanted to say goodbye to Percy." It was Rachel. I turned to her. "Later gator." I said. She smiled and replied, "Don't let you're brain turned to rain." It was an old joke between us. She reached over and kissed me on the cheek and handed me a note. I turned to Annabeth and she had a furious face as Rachel went off. "What'd she give you?" She snapped. "Something for me and me only." I replied calmly. I turned so the rest of them couldn't read it.

_Percy the idiot,_

_You said you'd visit me sometimes so when you get a break from all that guarding, you need to visit. I own the land my father owned now so please do. We still need to catch up for ole time sake. please._

_RED_

I laughed at the Percy the Idiot part. I folded the message and tucked it in my pocket. Annabeth was glaring daggers at me but I didn't care. She can choose between me and Luke. She would probably choose Luke because of how longer she knew him. I rolled my eyes as Thalia bunched up against Nico in pursuit of "warmth". This was going to be some life.

**Annabeth: That's not fair! I knew Luke longer! And that bitchy ginger was getting in my way.**

**Me: You're way of what?**

**Annabeth: of- damn it.**


	9. Evry cloud has a who am I kid this sucks

**Hello my good readers. Since I got 5 reviews today well yesterday, I decided to put up another chapter. As I said, more reviews, more chapters. Also I would like to introduce, RavenclawxJenna. She is currently writing a new story that I will be helping with so please be nice and look forward to it. And please thank Dragonlord supreme for making me get out of the long retirement with that one review. Now enough of boring announcemtent. onto the story.**

**Percy's pov:**

Once we reached back to the palace, I helped everyone off the chariot. "Nico it's you're turn to feed and water the horses." He cursed. "Damn it." Thalia's head perked up. "I'll help him. Besides don't wanna see Annabeth eat at Luke's face." With that she turned and walked away with Nico. I thought Annabeth would blush or get annoyed. But she just looked at me guilty. I gritted my teeth. "Let's go my lady. A man does not like to wait." With that I turned around and walked towards the palace.

When we entered the throne room, I saw Athena and Fredrick, the queen and king of Atlantis. Here's a weird thing though. Atlantis is a worshiper of Poseidon my, f- patron. But the queen's name is Athena. And as everyone knows, Athena the goddess hated Poseidon. Just an interesting fact. Kneeling on the blue carpet was a man. He had sandy blonde hair with rippling muscles and a crude scar down his face. I shuddered to think how it happened. Athena took notice of us and smiled. "Alas, Annabeth and Perseus are back. The man turned around and grinned but I doubted it was because of me. "Annabeth!" He yelled and ran over to her. I walked past him and knelt in front of the king and queen. "Rise Perseus. Tell us. Did anything interesting go on?" Oh boy. Yeah it did. I thought. But out loud I said, "No my lady. And please do not call me Perseus. Call me Percy." She nodded in confirmation. "Since Luke is here you may take a break from you're duties as my daughters guardian. I am in need of you're service. Also where is Thalia and Nico?" I grimced at this. "They are feeding and watering the horses. She nodded once more. "Come to my rest chamber and we will discuss this matter at hand." I nodded back. "Wait." Annabeth protested moving away from Luke for a second. "I know Luke's here but Percy is my guardian. Shouldn't he be protecting me?" I saw Athena's eyes narrow slightly at Luke. I smirked. Someone doesn't approve. Then I looked at the king. He was smiling proudly at Luke. I sighed mentally. And someone does.

"You have Luke to protect you now. Besides, I need Percy for the war plans."

"But-"

"Off you go."

"Yeah don't worry I can protect you Annabeth." Luke cooed. Then he turned towards me. "Thanks for looking out for her guardian." I nodded in reply. I turned back to the queen. "Follow me." She said. I got up from kneeling as she stood from her throne. We walked to her resting quarter.

When we got there she pulled out a table and grabbed a rolled up scroll. She unrolled it and used weights to support it. "Now Percy, as you know we were at war with Troy a year ago." I nodded. No one knew but Atlantis was secretly helping the Greece trying to defeat them. "After we won the war, information leaked about our helping and the remaining survivors swore revenge on us." She pointed at the marked spots in the map. "The marked places are where the enemies are spotted. Because of the traitor I suspect is included in the war council, I myself planned on crushing the remaining enemies." She turned to face me with a sad smile. "There was no one I could trust because every general I knew were involved in the war room. But now we have a powerful guardian." She looked at me pointedly. "Also a demigod." MY eyes narrowed.

"I am no-"

Spare your breath young godling. I can sense the presence of Poseidon in you. I know myself when I see a demigod because I am one." I looked at her surprised. "I am a daughter of Athena." No surprise there. "There is no time for small talk. What I suggest is that we attack each camp one outta time. I cannot spare soldiers because of guarding our country and because my suspicions of a traitor. So I put up a team that will help you invade these camps. Of course if you're willing to." She said the last part as a challenge. I raised my eyebrows. "Of course I am. Anything for you my lady." She smiled gratefully. "Now when Nico comes back we will be on the go immideately. So be prepared."

"Yes mam."

"Off you go." I walked out the door and decided to talk to Annabeth. I walked to her room when I heard some heavy breathing. I peeked through the crack of the door and saw Annabeth melted into Luke's arm as they kissed. Rage boiled inside me. I sighed walking away. Every cloud has a, fuck it who am I kidding this sucks.


	10. The first strike

**Hey I'm sorry for the lack of Percy and Annabeth. I do not say percabeth. Damn it I said it. Anyway on with the story.**

**Percy's pov:**

We stood in the snow watching as guards walk around the camp with heavy weaponry. There were four guard towers with two men with crossbows. In my squad there were 7 people. The girls were, Piper, Reyna, Hazel. As for the guys there were, me, Nico, Frank, Jason. We huddled in the cavern as we got ready for the assault. I stood up since I was the squad leader. "Quick rebrief. First we sneak into the armory section and plant in the Greek fire. Then Team B which consists of Jason Piper Leo and Nico will move in and take out all the guard towers. Team A which consists of Me Reyna Hazel and Frank will set the charges in their head quarters. Good luck and Good hunting."

We dashed to the fence. It was a stone fence. Frank looked up grabbing his bow and stringing a hydra arrow. "!5 feet up and almost no wind. Piece of cake." He pulled the arrow back and shot it. It silently grappled onto the ledge. "I'll go first.." Jason said. He grabbed on and I followed. When we got up Jason and I immediately took out the guards. We silently put a charge of greek fire. Then I said, "Team B you're good to go. Team A, on me." Frank took his hydra arrow and latched it onto the upper wall. We creep down. I ran to the two guards that were talking. A blizzard was coming. I used Riptide to knock one guy out and my fist to take the breath out of the other one. He oomphed as Reyna slit his throat. We walked to the armory door. There were 6 guards taking a rest from the now crazy blizzard. "What the-" A guard said. Immediately I stabbed on in the guts and Reyna knocked two out and Hazel cut down another two and Frank took out the rest. "Placing charges." I announced.

After a few minutes of struggling and cursing I finished. Let's move. I thought. We got up and sneaked to the main head quarters. It wasn't that big of a place. About the size of my house. So we would have to get the 4 corners and the center. We walked in casually as The 16 guards looked at us in surprise. The leader who was dining on some fin turkey roared, "Intruders!" They charged as we got to work. I drew my sword as 3 guards charged. One swung his sword and I ducked. Then countered with a diagonal slash. He parried and held it until another guard behind me struck. I feinted to one side and the sword behind me lodged into his friend. Then outta habit of sensing more danger, I saw someone hold a conch shell. "Shit! Someone stop him!" I shouted. But it was too late. The alarm sounded. I finished off the rest of them and killed the warner. I randomly threw Greek Fire everywhere. "We gotta get the hell out of here!" Reyna shouted. There were no questions.

We burst out of the doorway killing guards on our way to the extraction point. I slid as an arrow inbeded itself at the ground above me. "Archers!" I barked out. Nico turned around and with a shout clenched his fist and uppercut.

A giant block of obsidian blocked the enemies. He grinned in triumph. The group looked amazed. I gave them the look saying get the hell outta here and we'll explain later.

But that wall didn't stop them. I sensed danger but not on me. "Reyna!" I dived towards her and pushed her outta the way. Another arrow struck and this time managed to hit me in my waist. I stumbled as I fell. "Percy!" She shouted back. The group was coming back. I shook my head. "Get outta here. I'll hold them off as long as possible. Go!" I looked into Nico's eyes. He nodded and started herding people back.

I got up painfully taking the arrow out, as 3 guards with the symbol of elite in front of their uniform surrounded me. One held two spears, another a knife and a sword. And finally a giant battle ax. I drew my sword and they struck. We exchanged a few blows and me getting a bit wounded. But I saw an opening from the two speared one and I struck. I used the flat of my blade and hit the guys knee. It cracked as he fell. I dived on top of him and ended him. That was going to be a breather. I heard a shout as the guards retreated. It was Reyna and Nico. "What are you doing get outt-" An arrow struck me in the back. My vision blurred. "Shit." The blackness came as it creeped into my vision. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I whispered as the blackness finally settled in my eyes.

**Annabeth: You killed him!**

**Me: What's it to you?**

**Annabeth: You killed him!**

**Me: Yeah so?**

**Annabeth: You you you...**

**Me: Chill I didnt kill him**

**Annabeth: Oh thank the gods.**

**Me: But I agree with Percy. Seriously, u cant play them both**

**Annabeth: Fuck off**


	11. AN

**I demand cookies! Seriously. Hey this is the author. This is a author note thingy. I promised i would put a story but i cant for this one. I need help on now making this somehow into a percy and annabeth moment. So please pm review and all that stuff. Also if you need help with you're story i can help. **


	12. The lemony lemon

**As you guys voted to have a m, I promised, no I pinky sweared that I would (SPARTA!) put in a lemon for chapter whatever I had for when Percy get's annabeth to bed. No one responded to my Author note so I was a little dissapointed. I dont mean the last one I mean the like 3 chapters ago one. Anyway here is the lemon.**

**Annabeth: Please don't post this. This is private.**

**Me: What the heart wants is what the heart wants.**

**Annabeth: I am going to kill you.**

**Me: Over my dead body.**

**Annabeth: (thinks about this)**

**Me: she's distracted on with it!**

**FUCKING WARNING YOUNG ONES! SEX IS IN THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**

**Percy's pov**

As I jumped after her onto the bed, I made sure my hands were out to the side so I wouldn't squish her. When I landed her arms when around my neck and her fingers laced into my hair as she pulled me in for a kiss. She rolled us over as my hands creeped up her torsos causing shivers from her. We pulled back for air as I got to her top piece. She gasped as I placed my hands over it slowly massaging. "Sh-shit." She stuttered not used to such intense feeling. I kept my hands there but pulled my lips away from hers once more. She gave a little soft groan wanting my lips once more.

But this time I placed my lips on her jaws and led my kisses to her neck. As I did this I managed to get soft gasps and the whispering moans. I reached the bottom of her collarbone my lips ever so close to her breast. I placed my lips on it this time sucking on the skin while dragging my lips over it. "Percy." She sighed out.

I reached under her back as I rolled over putting me on top. I managed to or actually break off the clip and her top piece fell off. I stared unwillingly at the beauty in front of me. She blushed slightly but I went straight to work. I placed one lip over her breast sucking on it feverishly to make her moan. And moan she did. She at first yelped of pain when she felt my teeth biting. But after a few seconds her yelps became into loud moans as she pressed her chest against my face. I pulled away from her nipple with a pop and moved on to the next one.

After I finished, she took control. She pushed me off her and jumped right on top of me. She pulled down my swim shorts as my erection sprung free slapping her face. Her eyes widened as I stared at her. She hesitantly placed her mouth over the tip. I gave a groan to her not knowing tease. She then bobbed her head back and forth as if she wanted to do this quickly. I placed my hands in her hair as I helped her. "Damn it." I cursed as I came spraying her face and chest. She swallowed what was left in her mouth. I placed my lips on her and tumbled on top of her once more determined to give a piece of my mind. I pulled her bottom piece down. As I kissed her, she gave a little moan as I massaged her clit slowly. "Stop teasing." She mumbled on my lips. "Fine." I replied swiftly replacing my fingers with my manhood. I slammed into her with a grunt. She gave a sharp cry of pain. "Oh shit! Are you ok Annabeth?" I asked concern going into my eyes. "Yeah of course I am dipshit. Just a little surprised that's all." She replied. Even while having sex she somehow looked down upon me even under me. "Yes mam."

I moved at a slow pace at first but eventually grew speed. Her moans became little talk of her whispering, "Percy please." Or "Faster." I felt her walls tightening and I pulled out immediately. She gave a groan. "What the fuck?" She snapped annoyed at me and her frustrated sex arousal. "You never did tell me the truth." I said knowingly. She groaned. "Yes it wasn't a fucking dream. It happened to be real. Whoop di doo now hurry up." I slowly pulled her to me but stopped as my dick entered just at her slit. "Percy." She groaned. "What do you want?" I asked really trying hard not to rub my chin. "Just hurry up!" She snapped. My eyes darkened ever so slowly. "Sure." I rammed into her at full speed as she gasped. She held on my back as I fucked her. "P-PerPPercy." She moaned. "Slower please." She begged. "Sure." I replied and now went at super human speed. She could not moan or complain because she was riding through multiple orgasms. She no longer could moan because it turned to short shrieks and a uh after each slap of their skin. After going through her 30th orgasm I came with a grunt filling her up. "F-Fuck y-you P-P-Percy." She mumbled against my chest. "You did."

**Annabeth: Damn it! You told them?**

**Me: Don't bitch about it. It's fine.**

**Annabeth: No it's not!**

**A hooded figure approches.**

**Percy: WAssup? What happened?**

**Annabeth: Nothing nothing! Review everyone! Night!**


	13. Sweet bitter reunion

**Hello people of all worlds. Anyone read the lemony lemon? I did put a warning so it's' ok. And yes it is fun to do a bicker with ole Annabeth here once in a while.**

**Annabeth: Don't encourage him!**

**Percy: Yes please don't.**

**Annabeth: You're, you're agreeing with me?**

**Percy: Yes but does not mean I forgive you.**

**Me: Alright shut up. The readers want read the story. **

**Percy: And they can remember reading it because I'm telling you to kiss my a-**

**Me: Onto the story!**

**Percy's pov:**

A strange presence flew before me when my eyes shot open and I jumped to draw my sword. "Ow!" I winced as I fell back down onto the bed I was currently laying in almost blacking out from the pain in my waist and my shoulder. "You shouldn't do that." A quiet voice said. I turned around. It was Annabeth. A million emotions raced through me. But on the outside I joked, "Are you shall the mighty has not fallen? A princess is taking care of a guard." She rolled her eyes. "I still believe it is you who has falled." She said looking me up and down. Then she blushed. What was wrong? I propped myself on to one elbow on the other shoulder that didn't burn and saw that I was in boxers and that was it. I see why. Someone had bandaged me on my waist and shoulder. The spot where it was bandaged was bloodied up. "The doctor said when you wake up he needed to change bandage." Annabeth said. "I don't need it." I replied back. "But is there any pain killer?" She shook her head.

"Oh well." I started getting up. "Percy!" She yelped as I almost fell once more. "What are you doing?" She asked. "If you really want to know, you're going to have to trust me. Besides queen Athena will understand as well." With that I walked out of the room panting from the pain. Annabeth followed. "You need to rest." I quickly turned towards her and said, "No I need some lake water." With that I burst into running as I slam through the medic room on the out side.

I found myself at the outdoor center of the castle. "Percy!" I heard. I ignored it. I ran to the main gate. "Halt!" The guard said. "Oh Perseus sir. You must rest." The other guard said. I shook my head. "Open the gate." They hesitantly opened it. And by that time Annabeth caught up to me. "Percy what the hell are you attempting?" I shook my head once more as I walked out the gate. "You can follow me but I can't tell you." She looked like she wanted to argue but stopped and followed.

We ended up at the lake where I saw water nymphs laughing and dancing. I walked to the front of there lake. They turned to look at me. They ran hastily and bowed. "Lord Perseus. You're injured." I felt tugging at my arms and I turned to look at Annabeth as she said, "How do they know you're name?" I shrugged and turned back to them. "That's why I'm here. I need to take a dive into it. Will you let me?" I asked. The thing is, nymphs control the water that's fresh. So if I jumped in without permission I wouldn't do anything but drown. They nodded there head furiously. I flashed a smile at them and they blushed deep purple.

I took two steps back and ran into the water diving at the last minute. As soon as I hit the water my senses sharpened. I could literally feel my blood regenerating and my skin growing back. After being in there for 10 min I remembered Annabeth and popped back out. She was waiting there patiently. "Not surprised?" She shook her head. "I knew it." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go. I have a plan." I started walking but she tugged at my arm again. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Percy. Between you and Luke I-" I froze and covered her mouth. "No. You're staying with Luke. Let's go." I turned around and walked to the castle.

When everyone had gathered up in the sandy training arena, I nodded Nico out. He stepping next to me. "What's going on?" Piper asked. I turned to her as I said, "Not that you guys are bad at fighting, but we need to step it up. If stuff like that happens once more we're going to be fucked." She raised her eyebrows. Then Jason stood up. "You own us an explanation. What Nico did." I shrugged it as I said, "Nico and I are demigods. He's the son of Hades and I'm the son of Poseidon." They looked at me shocked and then shit happened. "That is crap. Demigods haven't been cited for more then 1000 years!" Leo exclaimed. I turned to Nico and said, "You get you're way now."

"Yes!" He shouted. He turned to Leo. "Hey how come the ground underneath you disapeared?"

"Wha-" The ground opened underneath him as he jumped away to safety. "I'm convinced!" Leo shouted. Nico grinned.

"Ok I want everyone to partner up. Annabeth you're with me. Thalia you're with Nico. Piper with Jason. Reyna with Leo, Frank with Hazel. Spar until one is disarmed or yields." I turned to Annabeth.

She hesitantly drew her dagger. She held it in a hammer position. I frowned at this. "No don't hold it like that. Hold it in an icepick posititon. Lot easier." She shook her head. "No I've holding it like this ever since I was 7." I rolled my eyes. "Ok then attack me." She sprung at me and as I hoped, brought the knife in a downward arch. Without drawing my weapon, I quickly lunged towards her and grabbed her wrist. I twisted slightly making her drop her weapon. "Now try that in the icepick position." She grabbed her knife and flipped it so it was pointed downward. She lunged at me doing the same thing. This time when I tried to grab it, she twisted the knife a little and I was forced to jump back. "Good you're learning fast. Let's see how you do when someone grabs you."

I suddenly lunged and grabbed her wrist knocking away her weapon. She struggled and tried to kick me. I took a step back. "Ok this is what I want you to do. Since you're smaller than me and most kidnappers will be bigger, I want you to try this." I grabbed her wrist once more. "Now kick backwards." Her foot shot up and knocked the breath away from me. "Now twist my arms so our arms are crossed." She did. "Now finish it off with a push kick to my guts." She lifted her foot and shot it at me. I grimaced as I stuttered back. "Ok. Good. But sometimes you are going to have to improvise. So we're going to do it again and see how you do. I'm not holding back." She nodded. I grabbed her wrist. As quick as lightning her foot shot up. I moved back so she missed but in the same instance she twisted her arms and caught me by surprise. I quickly recovered as she push kicked me, I grabbed her foot by my elbow and torso. Her eyes widened as I pushed her back and knocked her to her back holding in one hand her wrist above her head. MY legs, holding hers. And my other hand on her throat. "I win." I announced. "Um... Percy? Can you get off now?" She asked blushing. I turned to see everyone staring at me and looked down. I noticed that since her arms were pinned above her, her breast slightly popped up. As if that was worse, my legs were entangled in her. And to make it more terrible, we were both sweating panting. I felt my cheeks red and got off her. I turned to the rest of the group. "Ok class dismissed."

They all went away and it left me and Annabeth alone. I felt her hands on my shoulder. "What was that?" She asked. "What was what?" I replied knowing well what she was talking about. "She seemed to get irritated as she said, "You know what. Why did you do that?" I shrugged. "It was an accident. Fighting can end up like that." I wanted to turn around and run off but her eyes glued my to my spot. "Percy." She whispered walking slowly up to me. I wanted to step back but I couldn't. "I'm sorry Percy. Please forgive me." She mumbled as she put her hands on my chest. I turned my head to the side like a little kid. "Look at me." She commanded. I sighed and turned towards her and in that instant, she brought her lips to mine as she tangled her fingers into my hair. I hesitated at first but fell into it, not wanting it to end. She knocked us down into the sand as her hands glided underneath my shirt. I pulled back from the kiss with a gasp for air. "No not here. Someone can see us. Luke can see us." I said. "Fine. Follow me then." She got up her right hand and arm entangling with my left arm as she grasped my hand. Her other hand grabbing my biceps. With that we walked to Annabeth's room.

**Percy: I guess all is forgiven.**

**Annabeth: Thank the gods!**

**Me: Thank me too you two. I made this happen.**

**Percy: Thanks.**

**Annabeth: Leave us alone. We need alone time now.**

**Me: Nope I'm staying right here. Put on a show you two. *wink***

**Percy&Annabeth: Fuck**


	14. Surprise

After three months of plain boring something had to happen right?

BOOM!

"Shit! Get the civilians outta here!"

"Take the bastard out!"

I got up immediately and ran for my sword. Annabeth was no where to be seen. Shit shit shit. I slipped on my robe. I looked up. Something was coming at me. I looked at the closed window and saw it getting brighter and brighter. I turned for the second window. I ran.

The world became suddenly bright then dark then poof. I was in the water. I popped out. I looked up to see a drakon screeching. Around the chaos civilians were taking arms with the army fighting off the secondary enemies. Hellhounds. "Percy!" I turned. Nico was running my way. He slid on his feet and shot one of his crossbows. It knocked one of the hellhounds miles away. "City is under attack. We need to get the civilians to the bunkers."

"Annabeth." I demanded.

"She's fine. She's in the midst of the command center." He replied. I groaned. Of course. Ok focus. "Nico enough of the long range crap. Go to our real weapons." He nodded. He threw the crossbows on the ground and they dissapeared. He muttered something and a black gleaming sword came out of the ground. He grinned. "T's been long huh?" Then he turned. "I'm off." He ran off as quick as he can. I yawned. After all that I was still tired. So I did the natural thing. Join the fight of course.

I slashed through one hellhound and spun in air dodging a set of claws. I was running to the drakon. I slid around a corner to see a giant lake. Then I heard a scream. I turned to see a group of panicked civilian running away as the drakon sent another little hellstorm. Shit. I thought. I concentrated and focused. Gallons of water intercepted the fireball and steam was the result. I then kept running as fast as I can. This thing was getting annoying.

With one giant leap off the building I sunk my sword into the drakons back. It lifted his head and screamed. I hung on as I tried to think of the next move. I disloged and slid down his back. I landed on his tail and used the momentum to launch myself into the air. With a scream all the water around me exploded. It surrounded me and suspended me in air. Then I started spinning. And spinning. I aimed and struck. Mywater covered self slit into his eye. As I ran into a mass of blood muscle I gave another yell. The water around me exploded with immence force blowing things up. I felt the drakon shiver and fall. With a grunt and as disgusting as it sounds, the inner muscles softened the impact. As it landed I crawled out of its body. I was covered in blood. I spat out a piece of eyeball and grunted. I was dizzy from using such a move. I took a second to keep myself together. Nope. I vomited onto the drakons body. Turning away from it, I ran for the water.


	15. Shit went down

_Uh Hi? Sorry for not like updating in a year or something. I really don't know where to go with this story. I need people to message me because I need help or I'm giving this to a certain person that messages me. I will post another one of these to whom I give it too. So the other people that try to steal it does not count. But I don't want to just write a Author's note so let me try writing a Chapter._

** Percy: Pov**

I came out from the water with my head spinning like crazy. The water healed my injuries but did nothing to take the sickness out. "Fuck." I growled as I vomited again.

Walking back to the castle must have looked pitiful to see. The citizens were walking around fixing their damages. When they saw me walking by they would see the lump of vomit walk by. I was using Riptide as a cane limping myself with it. As I past the crossroad, my head spun once more and I fell face first into darkness.

I hated sleeping. Especially when you don't try to sleep and is knocked out. Does that sentence make sense? This Drakon killing buisness is a pain in my ass. I opened my eyes to realize I wasn't in control of my own body. I walked around with total confindence and swagger. As the body I was in looked around, I noticed the army of monsters. If I was in my real body I would be shaking with horror. "Feeding time men!" I heard a strange voice said. Just as soon as I realized it had come from me, I changed visuals and was put into another body. I was looking down at my hands. It was bloodied and beaten with shackles on it. My body looked up to see hundreds of monsters growling and hissing at me. My body looked at the man standing mighty and proud and realized that I had his visuals before. He looked at me visciously with a malicious smile. "Welcome to the slaughter house son of Tartarus, Daniel." The monsters then jumped at my body. Before the first hit, everything went black.

I woke up with a sudden jolt and jumped into the air sword in hand and had it's point touching the person's neck. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy Percy." The man said. He was sitting in a makeshift chair that moved with smaller chariot wheels. "Chiron?"

My old mentor smiled, "It's good to see you Percy."

"I thought you died?"

"I'm not very easy to kill." Chiron said chuckling.

"But that cyclops crushed you with its club" I said confused.

He just smiled and winked as another figure ran through the door. "Annabeth I- Oof" I couldn't finish my sentence because she landed on me. I kept my arm around her silently cheering. She pulled back wiping a tear.

"You dumbass. Next time you fight one of the most powerful and dangerous monster, call for help." I grinned. "Yes my lady."

I turned to Chiron knowing what was going to happen next. "Let me guess, prophecy." He nodded sadly and took a deep breath. "She's here to see you." The door once opened to reveal a very familiar face with beautiful red hair. "Red..." I breathed out. Rachel stood wearing a priest clothe smiled down at me. "Told you everything happens for a reason Percy."

**Ok I've been thinking. I'm not sure if I should give this story out. I don't know. PM me or comment what I should do. I only wrote like 400 words so its short and I don't have the time to write big chapters most of the time. SO I dont know what to do. Help me out here?**


End file.
